


Little Star Sweeper

by charliebradcherry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebradcherry/pseuds/charliebradcherry
Summary: Lucifer has been absent during every discourse and parchment lecture, and has ignored the outside world for 7 days straight. Instead of coming out, he’s been humming and singing a lullaby that has kept Heaven concerned. His youngest brothers, Gabriel and Raphael, somewhat annoyed, wonder why he’s not coming out to give them any attention. Though when they find out, all of their initial questions vanish.





	

  
“Gabriel, I don’t think we should be doing this…”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Lucifer has been discreetly occupying himself inside of his room for over an entire week,” Raphael mumbled a little unsure whilst a crease existing between his brows. “He hasn’t come out to talk or play with us, _not even once_. Perhaps he’s busy and just… doesn’t want to be disturbed by anyone.”  
  
Gabriel huffed stubbornly and rolled his eyes, “Well, whatever he’s been busy with must be _so_ important that he couldn’t come out of his temple for seven days straight, right? I wanna know _what_ exactly is so important that gives him the right to ignore us for a whole week. He’s been humming the same song for seven mornings in a row and everyone is concerned about him. He didn’t join Michael’s last discourse either!” the archangel threw his hands up in the air all dramatically as they landed on their feet at their destination and furled their wings neatly back to where they belonged. 

Their brother’s ornate temple was simply beautiful. And even though it looked truly welcoming from the outside, no one dared to enter the building; either because they felt intimidated by Lucifer himself, the prideful and legendary archangel, God’s most favorite frightening weapon. Or simply because permission was required to enter and none of the angels had the exact courage to ask him for anything when they came close to him.

Though Raphael and Gabriel both knew that there was absolutely nothing to fear when it came to Lucifer.

Lucifer was kind-hearted, one of the most tender individuals in Heaven despite his high rank and his dangerously superior posture during wars and discourses. His voice was honeyed, and his eyes glistened and smiled outside of the war field. There was a reason behind why he sang lullabies this early in the morning which everyone was aware of; it meant that Lucifer was brimming of blitheness. Contentment. And if his singing became this excessive, the three harps of their Father would start playing and the sound of his voice would reach all across Heaven until they hit the borders. Besides, something like that only occurred rarely.

Further tempted by the harmonious singing of their elder brother that had been teasing their ears for a full week, Gabriel gently pushed the door of the temple open to reveal a simple room, surprisingly tidy and homelike that sent a wave of comfort clashing against Gabriel and Raphael’s hearts. Their jaws went slack and they gaped wide at their surroundings for a short period of time once they stood inside of the entrance.

The three harps swung back and forth near a crib in the middle of the room, and the music it produced wasn’t as fuzzy as it sounded before, but louder and clearer. Lucifer’s voice was soft and pleasant, dipped in cream and sprinkles of sweets, a layer of perfection covering the instrumental background music that made Gabriel and Raphael’s sigh in unison.

With his back turned on them and slowly rocking something back and forth in his arms, Lucifer’s feet were gently shuffling across the room, partially dancing around in the most considerate way. Though, once turned around without sparing his little brothers a single glance, the two archangels discerned something unexpected. It was a blue blanket falling out of Lucifer’s arms with something tucked inside and it was moving.

“ _La la lu, La la lu, Oh, my little star sweeper_ ,” Lucifer sang softly, carrying himself around the room as he looked down at the moving creature in his arms. “ _I’ll sweep the stardust for you…_ ”

Curiosity carefully pushed Gabriel one step closer, Raphael following him just from behind. Both of them made the effort not to make a single sound as they approached the morning star and let themselves be taken away by Lucifer’s gentle voice which was completely engulfed in love.

“ _La la lu, La la lu, little soft fluffy sleeper,_ ” the elder archangel gently spun in a circle, the creature that he still carried in his arms making a gurgling sound at him. “ _Here comes a pink cloud for you…_ ”

Gabriel grasped at one of Raphael’s arms once Lucifer walked over to the crib, the harps floating back to the other side of the room so he could place the small creature down and cover it with the blue blanket.

“ _La la lu, La la lu, little wandering angel, fold up your wings, close your eyes…_ ”

“It’s the lullaby he used to sing for us,” Gabriel remarked in a whisper, heart shrinking a few sizes as he recognized the song. “When we were still–”

“ _Fledglings_.”

Both of the archangels shared a look of knowledge, and once the ending of the cradle song that Lucifer still sang with so much love partially came to an end, they inched towards him this time, unhurried but without a hint of hesitation and soon stood at his side to take a peek inside of the crib.

And there lied their mystery, small with grasping hands and big innocent gleaming hazel eyes staring back at them.

“ _La la lu, La la lu, and may love be your keeper._..”

Gabriel and Raphael had many questions, though they continued to study the creature with soft eyes as if the baby lying in the crib had been the biggest miracle that had ever occurred and didn’t bother asking Lucifer, why it was here, and why he hadn’t joined any of Michael’s discourses, and if bringing this kid inside was even acceptable –

They didn’t want to know anymore.

“What’s his name?” Raphael asked, voice laced with interest and warmth.

“Sam.” Lucifer’s mouth twisted into a smile as he replied, and his eyes landed on his younger brother. He placed a hand on top of each head of his younger brothers, fingers deftly playing through Raphael and Gabriel’s hair, and pulling the dark and blond strands that fell in front of their eyes back behind their ears so that they could see the little human child better. “His name is _Sam_.”


End file.
